The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Anthurium, botanically known as Anthurium andreanum L., and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘ANTHIOWIR’. The new variety originated from a hybridization made in July 2000 in Bleiswijk, The Netherlands. The female parent was a pink-purple Anthurium pot plant designated ‘372-01’ (unpatented), and the male parent was a purple Anthurium plant designated ‘2305-01’ (unpatented).
A single plant was selected in August 2002 and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by meristem tissue culture in Bleiswijk, The Netherlands over a seven-year period. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety have been applied for in the European Union on Jun. 10, 2014 and in China on Jan. 29, 2015. ‘ANTHIOWIR’ has not been made publicly available or sold anywhere in the world more than one year prior to the filing of this application.